Sleeping 'Toshirou' Beauty
by Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive
Summary: Putri Toshirou tertidur karena kutukan penyihir jahat. Siapakah pangeran yang berhasil membangunkannya? My first fict.


Yuki : Yaa, akhirnya gue bisa bikin ni cerita. Piuhh, lega deh rasanya.

Shin : Loe-nya sih, pikun

Yuki : Biarin, dasar maniak serabi

Shin : UAPAA!! Sini loe, gue gecek loe!

Suoh & Pyo : Yah, saudara-saudara, kita biarkan saja mereka. ENJOY PLEASEE!!

Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Bang Kubo Tite. Gue cuma pinjem karakternya doang.

******

Sleeping 'Toshirou' Beauty

Versi Poem

_Seratus tahun aku menunggu_

_Menanti kedatangan seorang pangeran _

_Kegelapan menutupi diriku_

_Gelap_

_Suram_

_Hanya ada cahaya dalam mimpi  
Kau telah membangunkan ku dari semua itu_

_Tapi kau telah terlambat sesaat_

_Aku telah terlalu lama tertidur_

_Jikalau aku terbangun nanti_

_Ngantuk, nih.._

_Tidur lagi, ah..~_

**SLEEPING 'TOSHIROU' BEAUTY**

Di suatu negeri, terdapat seorang raja yang adil dan bijaksana. Ukitake Juushirou namanya. Beliau adalah seorang raja pemberani, yang telah menaklukkan banyak daerah, sehingga daerah kekuasaannya besar. Istana megah berdiri di atas bukit. Beliau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu Unohana Retsu. Seorang gadis desa yang menolongnya saat beliau terluka dulu. Kemampuan mengobati yang sangan tinggi. Diapun orang yang sangat lembut dan penyayang. Baginda Ukitake pun meminangnya dan di karuniai seorang putri yang 'cantik' bernama Hitsugaya Toshirou, karena emang nama itu yang di kasih ama Bang Kubo Tite

Toshirou : Sialannnn!! Gue nggak mau jadi putri!!

Author : Udah deh, loe pasti seneng kalo tau siapa pangerannya.

Toshirou : Soten ni Saze.....

Author : Wuiz, tunggu dulu, jangan marah dulu dong, ikuti dulu jalan ceritanya, oke?

Toshirou : Ya udah, deh...

Bagindapun bersuka cita. Beliau mengundang seluruh rakyatnya untuk menghadiri pesta kelahiran putrinya. Bahkan sampai rakyat yang 'kurang normal' (dalam berbagai arti). Kemudian, datanglah tiga orang peri yang datang untuk memberi hadiah.

"Ku beri kau kecerdasan yang tiada tara" kata peri pertama yang berkulit hitam, bermata coklat, dan rambutnya berwarna ungu. "Tapi kalau bego, bukan salahku lho" bisik peri itu pelan.

"Ku beri kau kecantikan tubuh dan kecantikan wajah kelak" kata peri kedua yang matanya berwarna silver kebiruan, rambutnya oranye bergelombang, dan memiliki 'itu' yang besar. "Tapi kalau jelek, aku nggak tanggung jawab" gumam peri itu. (Nih peri pada mau ngasih hadiah apa mau ngancurin putri, sih?)

"Ku beri..."

Belum selesai peri yang ketiga bicara, datang lah penyihir yang datang dengan pakaian serba hitam ke pesta kelahiran tersebut (Woi, kita nggak mau nglayat tau).

"Beranimya kalian mengadakan pesta tanpa mengundangku!" katanya penuh amarah.

"Maafkan kami, kami dengar anda tidak suka dengan keramaian" kata Ratu Unohana dengan lembut.

"Siapa bilang. Aku suka pesta, sake, dan laki-laki!" kata penyihir itu sambil memamerkan 'itu'nya yang besar (Perhatian! Chara : Inoue Orihime). Para laki-laki bahkan kakek-kakekpun langsung tepar. Penyihir itu menyunggingkan senyum. Ada rencana licik yang yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, walaupun tidak diundang, aku akan tetap memberikan hadiah pada putri" katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Putri Toshirou, kau akan disegani rakyatmu karena kecantikan dan kecerdasanmu. Tapi, itu hanya sampai umurmu 16 tahun. Pada umur 16, jarimu akan tertusuk jarum mesin pintal dan kau akan mati. HUAHAHAHAHAH" penyihir itu tertawa sampe keselek sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Wahai para laki-laki tampan. Kutunggu kalian di luar sambil membawa sake" kata penyihir itu sambil meng-'kiss bye' laki-laki yang di sana.

"Bagaimana ini?" kepanikan tampak di wajah Baginda Ukitake.

"Tenang Baginda, saya belum mengajukan hadiah saya" kata peri yang ketiga.

"Pada saat jari putri tertusuk jarum, dia tidak mati, hanya tertidur sampai pangeran takdir membangunkannya" peri tersebut mengucapkan matranya. Mata violetnya bersinar indah.

"Terima kasih wahai penyihir cilik" ucap Baginda Ukitake.

"Sama-sama Baginda, hamba senang bisa membantu" kata penyihir cilik itu.

Setelah itu, Baginda Ukitake menyuruh seluruh rakyatnya untuk membakar seluruh mesin pintal yang ada di negeri itu. Berharap agar kejadian yang diucapkan penyihir jahat itu tidak terjadi.

******

16 tahun kemudian, Putri Toshirou tumbuh menjadi putri yang cantik rupawan. Selain itu, kecerdasannya yang tiada tara membuatnya dijuluki 'Sang Bidadari yang Jenius'. Tapi entah terkena penyakit apa, dia tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi alias KUNTET (dicaplok ama Hyorinmaru)

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Putri Toshirou yang ke-16. Pada saat Putri sedang duduk-duduk di kamarnya, tiba-tiba kelereng yang tadi di temukannya di lorong istana jatuh dan menggelinding ke kolong tempat tidurnya. Di situ, putri menemukan sebuah kotak yang di bungkus dengan kertas yang bermotif menarik. Diambilnya kotak itu.

"Berat, isi batu apa?" gumam putri. Dibukanya kotak itu. Ada sebuah kartu di dalam kotak tersebut.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PRINCES TOSHIROU" putri membayang kalimat yang tertulis di kartu itu. Nyatanya...

"HEPI BEDDE TU PRINSES TOSHIROU"

"......" putri cuma bisa cengo waktu melihat tulisan itu

'Orang ini nggak bisa Bahasa Inggris. Pasti' pikir putri Toshirou yakin. "Goblok, ya...."

Putri melihat benda di dalam kotak itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dia belum pernah melihat benda itu. Dilihat, diraba, diterawang (emang uang). Tangan mungilnya mulai meraih benda itu. Tapi jarinya justru tertusuk jarum yang terdapat di benda itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah SEBUAH MESIN PINTAL YANG TERKUTUK. Sang putri langsung jatuh tertidur.

Di kejauhan, tampak seorang penyihir yang sedang meluhat keadaan di istana tersebut. Senyuman licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hihihi...it's show time" gumam penyihir itu.

Duri-duri mulai tumbuh di sekitar istana yang megah itu. Waktu di negeri itupun berhenti. Dan sang putri memulai penantiannya.

******

Seratus tahun telah berlalu. Tapi, belum ada orang yang bisa menembus istana yang di penuhi duri tersebut. Padahal banyak pangeran dari negeri lain yang datang, tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil masuk ke istana yang megah itu. Putri Toshirou sampe bosan menunggu.

Sampai akhirnya, datanglah seorang pangeran yang datang dari negeri nun jauh di sana. Dia terkenal karena keberanian dan ketangguhannya. Penampilannya pun sangat mencolok, terutama rambutnya. Warna oranye terang sampai bisa di samakan dengan jeruk. Walau warnanya mirip jeruk, tapi bentuknya mirip duren. Dialah KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

Ichigo dapat dengan mudah memasuki istana yang penuh duri tersebut. Tapi, di dalam istana, telah menunggu penyihir jahat itu.

"Astaga, ternyata pangerannya cakep banget. Kyaaaa~~I love U~~!" teriak penyihir itu histeris. Ichigo langsung eneg mendengar dia di sukai ama penyihir yang tampangnya jelek itu. (Author setuju!!! Inoue, mati aja kau! Huahahah –dihajar Inoue FC-)

"Sudahlah. Kudengar di sini seorang putri cantik yang tertidur. Sekarang beritahu aku dimana dia" kata Ichigo.

"Lho, jangan repot-repot, ama aku aja , oke?" kata penyihir itu genit. Ichigo langsung merasa dia ingin muntah di tempat.

"Aku serius tau! Kalau kau tak bisa serius, kubunuh kau!" ancam Ichigo.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya kalahkan dulu anak buahku ini" kata penyihir itu sambil tersenyum licik. Kaluarlah banyak prajurit berbaju besi dari istana itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Heh, jadi aku harus mengalahkan mereka semua? Keciiillll" ejek Ichigo. Diapun melawan semua prajurit itu, dan hebatnya tak sampai 15 menit, mereka semua udah babak belur. Ekspresi licik penyihir itupun berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan.

"Sekarang katakan padaku di mana putri itu" kata Ichigo sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh penyihir itu.

"Naiklah ke lantai atas, kamar ke-3 dari tangga" kata penyihir itu sambil gemetaran.

"Terima kasih" ucap Ichigo sambil menusukkan pedangnya ke perut sang penyihir. Penyihir itupun roboh dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu.

Ichigo segera berlari menuju kamar yang di sebutkan penyihir tadi. Ichigo segera masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat wajah putri yang cantik itu. Di belainya rambut sang putri yang halus dan lembut (Yah, walaupun nggak mandi selama 100 tahun sich). Dan Ichigo merasa dia pernah melihat orang itu. Ichigo sadar.

"Lho, Toshirou?"

Author : Woi, ikutin ceritanya o'on

Ichigo : Tunggu dulu, jadi elo nyuruh gue nyium Toshirou?

Author: Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong, udah sono gih cepetan!!

Ichigo mendekati wajah sang putri. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir putri, dan CUPPP. Sang pangeranpun mencium sang putri dengan lembut. Sang putripun terbangun, dan kaget melihatnya.

"Kurosaki?"

Author : Udah gue bilang ikutin ceritanyaaa (teriak sampe serak)

Toshirou : Tunggu, jadi pangerannya Kurosaki?

Author : Iyaaaa, gimana, seneng khan?

Toshirou : Soten ni Saze, HYORINMARUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

Author : GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (udah jadi es, gak bisa ngomong lagi)

"Jadi Kurosaki, apa tadi kau menciumku?" tanya Toshirou dengan senyum lembutnya, yang justru terlihat menakutkan di mata Ichigo.

"Um, itu...."

"Jawab yang jujur Kurosaki" kata Toshirou sambil melebarnya senyumnya, yang menakutkannya udah ngalahin Hiruma dari Eyeshield 21.

"Uh, iya..." jawab Ichigo pelan. Belum sempat Ichigo mengedipkan matanya, sebuah bogem mateng nan lezat mendarat di wajahnya. Sampai-sampai wajahnya mencium tembok. Dan dapat kita lihat, bentuk wajah Ichigo sampai membekas di dinding itu saking kerasnya Toshirou memukulnya.

"Tunggu Toshirou, gue khan di suruh Author gila itu, bukan mau gue..." belum selesai Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya Toshirou udah menyerangnya.

"HEAAA, SOTEN NI SAZE, HYORINMARUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Toshirou sekenceng-kencengnya saking kesalnya dia. Ichigo segera menghindar.

"Eit, gak kena, syukurr...."

"DAIGUREN HYORINMARUUUU!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" dan dikamar sang putri sekarang, sudah terdapat patung berbentuk Pangeran Kurosaki Ichigo dengan pose 'peace'.

"Hhhhh, gue jadi ngantuk lagi nih. Tidur ah ~~" kata Toshirou sambil menaiki ranjangnya.

Dalam esnya, Ichigo berpikir,'Elo udah tidur 100 tahun, MASIH KURAAAANGGG ???'

Dan Sang pangeran dan sang Putripun hidup bahagia (?) selamanya.

**HAPPY END (?????)**

Yuki : Akhirnyaaa!!! Selesai juga. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fict. Tolong para senpai mau membirikan kritik, saran, bahkan flame-pun diterima.

All : REVIEW PLEASEE!!!


End file.
